


Embracing Destruction

by mercurybard



Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The PK captain and the beautiful spy and why he cared so much for her safety inspite of the betrayal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Farscape. Just borrowing a couple of characters for non-profit purposes. Note: This takes place in "Unrealized Realities", in the reality where Crichton was a PK captain.

He knew she was a spy from the moment she first set foot on his ship. She was far too beautiful and intelligent not to have an agenda. Since she was Kalish, he naturally assumed that she was working for the Scarrans.

Her pale skin, brushed with gold dust. Her small, white teeth that only she could make look like fangs. Her wiry red hair that he loved to uncurl from the dozen small buns she kept it twisted up in at the end of the day. He'd loop a finger through a lock as he lay stretched out beside her, pondering just how good a job the Scarrans had done in selecting a female who would appeal to his notoriously odd tastes. Sebacean women had lost their appeal long ago, and he was too good a captain for Peacekeeper High Command to take issue with his sexual predilections.

He licked a slow stripe up the curve of her neck, tasting the spicy flavor of her skin. Spy, yes, but he didn't care. The inevitable future betrayal only made him savor the moment more.


End file.
